


Outside Inside Out

by AveryDeWitt



Category: Original Work
Genre: Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 12:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18969082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryDeWitt/pseuds/AveryDeWitt
Summary: "Humans... were never just good or evil."There's a mix of both.Even the kindest of people have their times in the depths.Humans may look kind and loving.But look deeper Inside out.Nu was always curious of the human world. He was a demon after all, he never really knew anything of the mortal world.But in the human world . Humans had no hope of salvation , Unless they change their ways.





	1. A New Beginning

 

 

 

Darkness is what I see when I looked around. It was quite , empty and cold. Yes it may be lonely at times but here's the best part.

 

The best part was that we are reanimated as creatures from the Underworld . If you ended up as a demon then your one of the luckiest people on the planet. Why? Well I'll tell you why.

 

"Rise , young one , rise" A voice said from the darkness that I am in.

 

Already? Then it's my special day. Hopefully I get what I wanted .

 

As I looked around to where the tunnel is , I finally saw a light . A light that is not yellow and bright as the sun. But a light that is red and seems like it's burning. Now this is what I call home.

 

As I walked towards the light, I can here screams of despair , terror and violence . This is somewhat a welcoming song for me. I'm finally being welcome to my home. The underworld.

 

"Took you long enough , Theta " a demon said to me as I got out of the tunnel of despair. "Come on , Rho . I was enjoying my welcoming song . Do you know how much people I have to mind control in the real world so that I can enter here as a demon? " I rebutted.

 

Yes , that is how every creature in the underworld gets in here. Only the best of the best of a certain sin  is worthy to become a creature when you make it to the Underworld. And to become a demon , you have to be the most brutal , evil , merciless person you can ever be , to the point that no human will think that you are human.

 

Here's our hierarchy . If you are those average criminals who do those sins then you can simply be a creature here like a werewolf , banshee , Dalahan and more , it depends on how you committed your sin. Demons are those who are the best at what they do as I said before and finally those puny people who made a sin and your not even good at it PLUS your  still contemplating about it , you end up in the Purgatory .

 

"So when are we going to the purgatory area? " I asked Rho. Rho rolled his eyes and look at me , "and are you THAT desperate to start torturing useless souls? I havent even sorted you out on what your gonna do here " Rho said as he went towards me.

 

"Look I know demons are the main creatures here and we're not suppose to work at the purgatory area but c'mon I wanna try to torture some souls" I begged Rho as I followed him to the path where the Purgatory is. "But we don't even know what is your ability in this world" he continue of as we enter that tunnel that leads up to the purgatory.

 

Yes , we do have abilities in this world (obviously) . When we are in the Purgatory world they will separate us monsters based on our abilities. Because their's two ways of torture that we can do to these FILTHY evil doers . Which is physically torture or mentally torture them.

 

That is why right now we are going to the Daemonium Princeps so I can be finally be sorted to where I am and I can start getting some souls .

 

"Rho , I see that your friend has finally been reanimated" The Princeps said to Rho. The Princeps was HUMONGOUS , he was as tall as the buildings we had in this place. And don't mess with him because he can eat ANY creature he wants . "Yes , Your Princeps, he has finally been risen. Although he wants to be task in the Purgatory and not in the escorting task" my friend said THANKFULLY.

 

Ugh , that's basically the sucky part here in this underworld. We are the most percentage in this damn underworld , We rule this whole place . We are like those rich people from the human world  . The only job that you can get so far if you want to be in the Purgatory is to escort the evil doers WHICH IS LAME.

 

So hopefully I can get the job to actually torture them.

 

"Hmm. I see he really wants to do this .. very well then , I want to test something from you" the Princeps said as a little catacomb open up and it's an evil doer.

 

"I want you to torture this man until I can see tears and blood from his cold and scared eyes" the Princeps said to me.

 

I smiled while going towards the doer , "will do sir." I said as I grabbed the doer already. "Please .. please I didn't mean it ... I DIDNT MEAN IT" the doer said to me as I kept staring at his soul.

 

Huh , that's strange .. I can go to his mind. As I entered his mind I can see him looking down terrified . And a girl laying there dead , her lower half is splattered with blood.

 

So this man rape a girl huh... let's see how he can pay his debt . I smiled and slowly went closer to him.

 

"You shouldn't have killed that girl you know" I whispered to the man's ear . He turned around to try to see me but to no avail. "I didn't mean to do I-" the evil doer said but I cut it off.

 

"Didn't mean to do it ? Please , you did that on purpose because your girlfriend cheated on you to another man ." I said to him from behind again.

 

The man kneeled down and cover his ears , "shut up.." . "You wanted REVENGE so you got the only sunshine your girlfriend had .. that you two made .. you killed your own DAUGHTER" I shouted as I feel like I'm growing stronger. "Shut up please! .. She doesn't deserve our daughter! " he said as tears ran down his face. "No.. you really wanted to do it , your so desperate to bring her back , you wanted karma to get her but guess what pal. Karma got YOU instead" I said as I put my face near his head. "Get away from me!" The doer said looking at me ready to punch me. I got his punch of course . "Do you really think you can hurt ME ?!" I said as I grew bigger than him. "I AM A DEMON , HERE TO TORTURE YOUR SOUL FOREVER , TO MAKE YOU FEEL DESPAIR AND HOPELESSNESS" I yelled .

 

"THEN I'LL GET RID OF MYSELF" he yelled at me . He got his gun and shot himself in the head. His skull , brain , eyes and more spread everywhere.

 

I blink my eyes and turns out I enter his mind. But when I looked at him he was already motionless . His face was really priceless , it's like his staring out of nowhere , his eyes filled with blood and tears .

 

"I see that you have mental abilities. You can enter someone's mind and torture them from there" the Princeps said to me. "So does that mean I'm in?" I asked while looking at Rho who seems impressed on what I did.

 

"Yes , you are now tasked to torture the souls of those evil doers .. congratulations" Daemonium Princeps said and smiled.

 

And that is where my job in the Purgatory Land begins.


	2. Into Another World

"Well your abilities surprised me , Theta" Rho said while we are walking to where I can start my job. "Honestly , I never expected to do that. I just stared at him and later on I was in his mind" I replied . Rho on the other hand was looking somewhere else. "Hmm , I see" Is what Rho simply said.

As we went further to the Purgatort Area , it became colder and the lights were starting to dim , It's similar to the tunnel of despair. We went in and as I breath out , I saw some mist coming out of my mouth. So they are really determined to make these people suffer . "You'll not be comfortable with the temperature here at first but as soon as you do your tortured task , you'll forget about it" Rho said ask we finally arrived at the area. 

As I look around the place , All I can see are all shades of blue and the fire is purely a blue flame. We enter a building wherein I can warm up. "Alright Theta , I'm gonna explain something before you start because it might be necessary" Rho said to me. I rolled my eyes but I got no choice because his stronger than me and he is more experienced than me. So I simply went to a rock and simply sat down there and listen to his long monologue. 

He basically explain to me on why the monsters with physical and mental abilities are separated . So basically those evil doers who commit massacres, murders and genocide end up being tortured physically , like their limbs will be cut off or their skin will be burned . That's why in their department , there is not a single area that there is no blood. Moreover , those evil doers who commit rape , abuse , mind control and pedophile will be tortured mentally so that they can turn insane . All in all we want them to feel the pain they did to the ones they have destroyed or victimized. 

"So that's basically it , You have any questions?" Rho asked me. I then stood up and stretch . "Yeah , I'm good . I'm going to my station now." I finally said and went to my station. 

Few hours later, it started to be a bit boring but it was good all in all because you can torment them all you want. After I finish of my last victim another creature approach me, "The Princeps is calling you" the creature said. At least now I can escape. 

We arrived to where the Daemonium Princeps is , Rho was beside the Princeps. "My Princeps , what are your commands?" I asked as I kneeled as a sign of respect . The Princeps command me to stood up and he spoke , "Hello Theta, I apologize that I have to call you while your working" He said to me. 

Don't worry I thank you for helping me escape from that boredom. 

"Anyway , I have a task for you and Rho" He started. I then simply raised my eyebrow, " I need you to get a human from the mortal world" The Princeps said to me. I didn't know what to answer so I looked at Rho, he simply signal me to agree to it. So I did nod and now the Princeps is smiling and we left the place. 

"And why are we getting a human?" I asked Rho as we walked out of the Purgatory Area. "Well first of all , we are the creatures who can control ourselves unlike the other creatures and best of all we have the ability to transform into other creatures so you get the math" Rho said. 

We arrived at the portal, I was suppose to get in but Rho grab me , "Alright listen here, when we are in the mortal realm , we adapt their form. So meaning our names and appearance will change" He explained to me. "And do we know what we may look like when we arrive at the mortal world?" I asked him. "Its like the mortal game of Poker , its unpredictable" He finally stated and went in the portal. I also followed and all I saw was a bright light then it was followed by darkness.


End file.
